Monster
by alherrin
Summary: Alice had never really come to terms with what she had been transformed into. She roamed the desolate earth destroying everything in her path. Revenge was all that was on her mind. Like a poison, it ate away at the last shreds of her humanity. But when she happened upon a small convoy, something shifted inside of her. Could the convoy leader be the antidote to her poison?


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or storyline from Resident Evil. Just the thoughts swirling around my head that Alice and Claire are perfect for each other..._

* * *

What was her life before all of this? The death. The anger. The hatred that ran through her veins like an Alaskan river at springtime, when the snow had just begun to melt. _Alice._ It wasn't her name; she knew. She had had another name before all of this, but that woman was dead, so she kept her title like a brand. It was a reminder that no one was to be trusted.

She had met people along her journey – her _mission_ – but she never stayed around for long. She left them in the night, with no goodbye, no warning. She was the one they needed to be warned about after all.

She was a monster.

Even though she had come to terms with that, it still hurt when they looked at her, that fear and contempt in their eyes. They hated her; still, she kept fighting for them. She kept saving them. She kept being the champion of mankind. Their own personal Ironman.

It was for revenge, she told herself. Not because she cared about the pathetic human race. She wanted to take Umbrella down for what they had done to her. For taking her humanity. For turning her into this – _monster_.

Her blade sliced cleanly through the soft tissue of the undead in front of her. His head fell from his body before making a wet thud against the dusty floorboards of the motel. "One down, only a few billion left to go…" The sound of her own voice was almost foreign. It set her teeth on edge. It was the only thing left unchanged from the woman she had been before. Before the end. Before this.

She walked through the door, surveying the room, senses honed, blades ready. It was empty. Just a bed and a vanity. She slowly opened the drawers one by one, intent on uncovering anything useful, but there was nothing. Her eyes settled on the dusty mirror in front of her. Who was this woman?

_What_ was this woman?

The angles of her face were sharper than she remembered. Her teeth straighter and more pronounced. Her hair was a matted mess of long sun-bleached tangles. She wiped her blade clean on the stiff comforter of the bed before bringing it up to her hair and sawing through the dirty locks until they hung in uneven, jagged strands just below her jawline.

She searched the woman's eyes for some semblance of who she used to be. The stare that returned was empty. Cold. Callous. The face of a monster. Once upon a time, she had been called beautiful. Once upon a time, when she had been full of life, and the world was at her fingertips. Once upon a time…

But this was no fairytale.

The villain had won. The kingdom had been stolen away, overrun by the dark army of mindless, soulless creatures. The things of campfire stories kids used to tell each other in an attempt to scare one another. But now the monsters were real…and she was one of them.

Empty-handed, she went back to her bike and took to the road again.

The nights were never easy. When the light faded from the sky and her only solace was the small fire flickering in front of her. She pulled out the small radio, flipping it open and listening for any signs of life. Pleas for help. Offers of shelter for survivors. She'd heard them all and answered every one. More often than not, she was too late, only getting there in time to clean up the mess.

Once or twice she had made it in time to help. Every time, they had been grateful enough to let her save them, but shortly after, she had been met with the same hostility. The same rejection for the things that she was capable of. She scared them.

She didn't blame them.

She would have scared herself had she still been capable of that particular emotion, but as it turned out, few emotions ever surfaced. Anger. Hatred. Guilt.

The tiny radio boomed to life as a burst of static jolted her from her self-loathing trance. A voice followed shortly after the static, announcing that a small convoy of people was nearby. Offering shelter and security for any survivors. Maybe she would check it out. See if she could offer them any assistance before moving on. She would find them in the morning.

* * *

The ride over to the Desert Trails Motel had given her time to mentally prepare herself to be around people again. It had been a while. As she topped a hill she immediately knew something was amiss. She glanced at the sky and gasped as she twisted the throttle more forcefully, giving the bike all she had.

She had reached them as quickly as she could, but it wasn't fast enough, and she berated herself for the bodies that were already lying in the sand. She glanced at the flamethrower that was swinging wildly about with no one to control it. Her eyes burned as she took control of the flames…and lost control of herself.

She pushed the flames higher and higher until she was sucking the wind from the hungry birds above her. They faltered in the scalding air, falling into the inferno. The smell of burning feathers and infected flesh assaulted her nose and made her eyes water. Rancid birds fell to the ground around her and streams of smoke and ash filled the air.

She felt her body grow weak and her mind turn foggy. She sagged under the pressure of her own mind until strong arms reached out and grabbed her, holding her upright. Alice looked into the startling blue eyes in front of her. "That was one hell of a stunt," the woman said casually. No trace of fear or loathing in her voice.

Alice let her eyes fall away from the woman's face. She didn't speak.

She allowed the younger woman to lead her over to a small campfire and ease her to the ground. The fire was blistering against her skin in the already sweltering sun, but she didn't complain. The woman's eyes were on her. Distrustful. Calculated, but still not afraid.

"Let me just regain my strength," she croaked, annoyed by the sound of her own voice. "Then I'll be on my way."

The woman nodded. She wasn't going to try and stop Alice.

"I'm Claire. Claire Redfield. And I'm very grateful for what you just did for us." Her face was sincere, but stern.

Alice nodded, regarding the woman for a long while before answering. "Alice." It was all she said. She wouldn't offer this woman more than she asked for.

Claire seemed to be content with her silence and the two sat by the fire, while the rest of the convoy tried to clean up the aftermath of the fight. Finally, the woman stood, and, without a word, left Alice by the fire.

A smile tugged at the corners of Alice's mouth before she clamped her jaw tight forcing her face to remain impassive. Her eyes followed the convoy leader as she strode confidently throughout the camp, barking orders. Despite herself, Alice drifted off to sleep in the hot desert sun.

* * *

She was rustled awake by the feeling of someone sitting down next to her. Too closely. She opened her eyes to find Claire. The woman was staring into the fire, completely oblivious to Alice's gaze, so the older woman took the time to get a good look at the convoy leader.

Her profile was stunning. Strong jaws and a thin, slightly protruding chin. Her nose was straight until it curved gently, meeting her forehead. Her hair was probably her most distinguishing feature. It was bright red, long and straight. Her cheeks looked soft, stretched over delicate cheekbones. She looked so out of place in this world. She belonged in that fairytale Alice had given up on.

Claire turned and met Alice's eyes. "It's not polite to stare, you know."

In another world, Alice may have been embarrassed at having been caught, but shame was a feeling that was beneath her now. The monster inside of her felt no shame. Alice's lip curled at the edge, in spite of herself. "I believe discretion is a thing of the past. Let the weak keep their politeness."

The redhead raised a brow in Alice's direction, but something danced just behind her eyes. Desire?

The beginnings of an idea started tickling the edges of Alice's mind as she stared holes into Claire's profile. Neither of them spoke anything further.

When the fire had died down to embers, Alice watched the redhead stand to leave. Her eyes stalked the convoy leader all the way to the bright yellow hummer that she would sleep in. Alone.

Alice looked around to see that the rest of the convoy had turned in for the night. She silently went to the hummer. She was quick, on top of the woman in less than a second. Covering her mouth so she couldn't cry out, she pinned Claire to the seat. "Shake your head if you don't want this."

Alice felt the redhead's jaw tighten under her fingers. Her blue eyes glared at Alice, drilling into her, but her head remained still. The older woman smirked. "That's what I thought."

She pushed her thigh roughly between Claire's legs, spreading them apart and pressing against the redhead's center. Claire sucked in a sharp breath and her eyes widened slightly before filling with desire. Alice released her hold on the young woman's mouth, but captured her lips before she could make a sound.

The convoy leader didn't hesitate in returning the kiss, her tongue warring against Alice's in a battle for dominance. Who did she think she was? Did she really think she stood a chance? Alice pressed her hips against the redhead's, thigh digging in even harder and the woman gasped. The blonde pushed her tongue into Claire's mouth in triumph. Licking. Tasting.

She pulled away and trailed hot, open-mouthed kisses across Claire's jaw and down her neck. When she got to the neck of her tank top. She grabbed the fabric in both hands and ripped it straight down the front. It wasn't her problem if the woman had nothing to wear in the morning.

Claire's eyes burned into her and Alice smirked before dipping her head to lick and nip at the redhead's collarbone. The younger woman moaned loudly and pushed her hips against Alice, rubbing her hot center on the older woman's thigh.

Alice flexed her quadriceps briefly before removing her leg from between the woman's. Claire grunted in disapproval, reaching out to pull Alice closer. Alice had her hands pinned to the seat above her head in an instant. "Rule number one: No touching."

The redhead glared at her, jaw set in defiance. She made a small attempt to free her arms, but after noting Alice's superior strength, she settled. Alice shifted her weight onto the woman and held her arms to the seat with one hand. Her other hand drifted down Claire's naked torso coming to rest on a soft, pliant breast.

Claire gasped and bucked her hips into Alice's again.

Alice growled. The sound echoed through the quiet vehicle and made the redhead's eyes snap up to meet hers. "Rule number two: I'm in control."

Alice pushed her hips against Claire's, creating that delicious friction she knew the redhead needed. Claire choked back a moan, eyes finding Alice's, questioning, wondering if the noise was going to set the woman off again.

Alice smiled, fingers tweaking a stiff nipple, forcing it to harden even more. "Rule number three: Beg for it."

Claire's jaw stiffened, chin protruding a bit more than usual in rebelliousness. Her eyes told Alice that she would do no such thing. Claire Redfield did _not_ beg. She was willful. She was stubborn. She was proud. And before the night was over, she would be Alice's. She would be clay beneath her capable fingers. And every breath she took, would be in order to fuel another plea for the blonde to cast her into oblivion.

Alice leaned forward and captured a thick, dark nipple, taking it hostage with her warm mouth. She toyed with the stiff bud, pushing it back and forth with her tongue. Circling it, before sucking forcefully, raking her teeth across it and making the redhead cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. She teased the nipple until she was sure that her attention had long left pleasurable and was bordering on excruciating. She switched to the other, lavishing it with the same treatment.

Her hand rested on the woman's stomach, teasing the skin of her lower abdomen, thumb gently grazing the top of a hip bone that was peeking out from the waistband of her low-rise jeans. With her free hand, she unbuttoned Claire's jeans and pulled the zipper down. She pushed the redhead's jeans until they were around her knees, just where she wanted them. Keeping the convoy leader from having any semblance of control. She cupped the younger woman's sex, the heel of her hand pressing hard into her clit making her cry out. But then, she stilled her hand, applying only the softest pressure, just enough to let the woman know that she was still there, but nowhere near enough for it to do anything but infuriate the woman.

Claire groaned in disapproval and Alice dipped her head to place rough kisses along the younger woman's hipbone. The redhead pushed her hips forward and Alice sank her teeth into the sensitive flesh.

Claire hissed in pain, but rolled her hips forward one last time. Alice pulled away. "Don't break my rules." She lifted a brow at the younger woman and Claire stared at her with eyes smoldering. But after a couple of seconds, she nodded, almost imperceptibly.

Alice soothed the angry bite with her tongue and had the redhead moaning again in no time. Finally convinced she had made herself clear, she released the woman's hands and used her now free hand to roughly grope the redhead's breasts.

Her other hand still rested against Claire's center, unmoving. Every so often, she would make a subtle movement, just enough to keep the convoy leader from getting used to the feeling of the older woman's fingers against her. She was teasing the redhead mercilessly, she knew. And she loved every second of it.

She could tell by the way Claire's eyes were blazing, yet cloudy with desire. By the way her plump bottom lip was ensnared between her teeth. By the flexing of her muscles in an attempt to control her errant hips.

Alice smiled. She had finally tamed the woman. All that was left now, was to make her beg. She removed her hand from Claire's center and listened as the redhead bit back a groan. Her smile widened.

She pulled Claire's pants off and settled in between the redhead's legs. Claire's eyes widened as Alice's hot breath danced along her dripping folds. Alice's eyes were drilling into the convoy leader's as she dipped her head forward, tongue inching toward the woman's sex. She halted just before touching her, letting the woman realize that contact hadn't actually been made. Instead, she blew a stream of hot air against the younger woman's clit.

Claire moaned. Swallowing hard before opening her mouth to speak, then slamming it shut again.

Almost.

Alice dragged her tongue up the bend in the redhead's leg, just where it connected to the rest of her body. She was so close, she could feel the heat of Claire's sex. She could smell the woman's arousal as if it were a thick cloud of smoke surrounding her. Her eyes never left the redhead's.

She was silently willing Claire to comply with her final rule. She dragged her tongue up the other side, letting it drift ever so close, pressing against the woman's fleshy outer lip and forcing it to make contact with her clit.

"God, Alice…please…"

There it was. Compliance. Obedience. Control.

She wrapped her lips around Claire's clit and sucked furiously. Bringing her hand down, she plunged two fingers into the woman, slamming them in again and again. She wasn't gentle. She wasn't nice. She was a monster, and Claire was loving every second of it.

The redhead's hips slammed upward to meet Alice's thrust and the older woman permitted her this one small transgression, if only because the way the younger woman's body was moving against her was maddening. Alice knew the convoy leader was going to be sore in the morning. She smirked into the woman's damp sex.

Soon Claire was toppling over the edge in a cavalcade of choked sobs, faltering hips, and loud, staccato cries.

Alice kept her fingers buried deep inside of the younger woman as she came down from her high. She smirked at Claire, knowing how sensitive the woman was. She blew a hot stream of breath against the redhead's clit and Claire gasped, trying to pull her vulnerable clit away from Alice's menacing lips.

The older woman wiggled her fingers to remind Claire that she was still inside and the redhead moaned. Her eyes pleaded with Alice. "Alice. Please. I'm so…I can't take anymore."

Alice looked at the redhead skeptically. "One orgasm and you're finished?" Her voice was laced with disbelief.

Claire narrowed her eyes. "Forgive me if my sexual stamina isn't what it used to be," she huffed. "It's been a while."

Alice smirked. "Was it worth the wait?"

Claire's eyes fluttered shut as if she were replaying everything in her head. Finally she smiled, glancing up at Alice. "I'd wait another five years just to get a rematch."

Alice's throaty laughter filled the hummer. How long had it been since she had actually laughed. Or smiled. Or felt anything besides anger and hatred. She looked at Claire questioningly. Studied the redhead's face. Searched her eyes for any trace of contempt or fear. All that she found was a sincere desire to get closer to the woman before her.

Alice felt something inside of her splinter off and wash away in the flood of emotions that swept over her. For a second, brief, but undeniable, she actually felt human once again.

Maybe, just maybe, she still had a chance at defeating the monster…


End file.
